


Pan y Azúzar

by arael101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arael101/pseuds/arael101
Summary: Adora y Catra crecieron en un entorno donde la palabra "cumpleaños" no existía y mucho menos algún tipo de celebración, actualmente tras haber ganado la batalla y ya con varios meses saliendo juntas oficialmente nuestra héroe se ve en un gran dilema, que debería hacer o regalarle a su novia?... "Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero tu me diste el primer pastel de mi vida" - mencionó Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	Pan y Azúzar

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste, no es muy largo pero tampoco corto, así que estoy mas que segura que lo disfrutaran.

Los héroes que habían derrotado el mal en Etheria y que habían traído paz y tranquilidad a todos los hogares y corazones de cada persona y ser vivo en el universo continuaban con sus aventuras restaurando la magia en cada lugar al que se dirigían, varios meses pasaron rápidamente desde que la rebelión consiguió la victoria, las princesas regresaron a sus respectivos reinos y todo mantenía el curso como se supone debió ser desde un inicio, Adora posó su vista en la ventana de la nave la cual le proporcionaba una mirada más que privilegiada al amplio espacio por el que ella dejaba una pequeña huella.

-Que seriedad – bromeo Catra sentándose sobre las piernas de su novia.

-Esa manía de acomodarte así jamás va a desaparecer no? – preguntó abrazando a su pareja y activando el piloto automático, estaba más que agradecida con Entrapta por esa adición a la nave, no solo porque le hacia la vida más sencilla, sino porque podría evitar alguna colisión si su novia se ponía a molestarla a veces.

-Puedo parar si quieres – menciono fingiendo seriedad.

-aunque lo pidiera no lo harías – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Catra comenzó a reír y estuvieron así por un par de minutos, su relación día a día se hacía más fuerte, se habían encontrado una última vez y por Grayskull que no planeaban dejarse ir nunca más, aprovecharían cada hora, cada minuto y segundo recuperando todo el tiempo perdido reemplazando los malos y dolorosos recuerdos con momentos únicos y maravillosos.

-Tan tiernas como siempre – interrumpió Bow poniendo unos ojos sumamente brillosos, estaba más que feliz por sus amigas.

-pero si es el niño arquero – dijo la felina sonriendo.

-como que niño- dijo fingiendo ofensa, entonces sin perder tiempo comenzó a señalar unos tres pequeños pelitos que se asomaban tímidamente sobre sus labios.

Catra y adora tuvieron que entrecerrar un poco los ojos y forzar la vista para poder observar bien, y si, ahí estaban esos tres pequeños luchones, la rubia lucho con todas sus fuerzas evitar reír por lo que aparto la vista, y Catra, bueno, Catra era Catra.

-Seeee, re tupido, tupidisimo.

La rubia sin poder contenerse más comenzó a reír hasta que algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, el moreno y la pelicorto se miraron y también se echaron a reír, así paso el tiempo sin darse cuenta, en cuestión de dos horas había llegado a casa, a Etheria, Glimmer los esperaba en Bright Moon lo que ellos consideraban su segundo hogar, el recibimiento fue agradable como de costumbre, en la cena contaron algunas de las aventuras por las que tuvieron que atravesar, la reina no los pudo acompañar esa ocasión debido a ciertas actividades que requerían su presencia, sin embargo, al escuchar a sus amigos en la cena relatar con tanto entusiasmo su travesía, era como si ella también hubiese estado ahí.

-buenas noches chicos – se despedía Adora mientras sujetaba la mano de su novia rumbo a su habitación, Glimmer y Bow se retiraron también, fue una noche estupenda.

La héroe al entrar en el dormitorio se abalanzó sobre aquella amplia cama, la amaba, era suave y esponjosa, realmente agradable, a diferencia de las camas de la nave las cuales eran por demás duras, estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar todas ellas.

-Si te hechas después de comer te harás una bola – dijo su novia echándose junto a ella.

-Pero mira quien habla – ahora la rubia se colocaba encima – deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

-que poco me conoces amor, los felinos tenemos un metabolismo muy rápido, yo jamás engordare – sonrió victoriosamente.

-me pregunto si será cierto eso – su rostro se acercó a milímetros del de su novia – que pasaría si te como a besos? engordare?

Catra rodeo el cuello de adora con sus brazos, esa pequeña distancia se convertía ahora en una leve molestia, la respiración de su novia se mesclaba con la suya, la sensación de sus cuerpos uno sobre otro le parecía de lo más agradable, desamarró la coleta de Adora haciendo que esos rubios cabellos cayeran de forma elegante sobre sus hombros y parte del rostro, no podía aguantarlo más.

-averigüémoslo – entonces la atrajo hacia si rompiendo ese pequeño espacio.

El beso fue suave, no había prisa alguna, la rubia disfrutaba cada toque, pidió permiso para poder ingresar y la felina se lo concedió, aun no tenían mucha experiencia con eso, llevaban saliendo aproximadamente 7 meses, y comenzaron con los besos intensos hace no poco más de dos meses, no querían apresurar nada, el beso se intensifico rápidamente, sus lenguas que al principio bailaban suavemente ahora se buscaban con más urgencia, Adora mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Catra haciendo que esta emitiera un suave gemido.

-Te amo –menciono la rubia separándose suavemente recostándose junto a ella.

-Lo sé – respondió sujetando su rostro y besándola una última vez – yo también.

Se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en los ojos de cada una, poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ellas y sin separarse se sumieron en un tranquilo y reparador sueño, no podían haberlo evitado tampoco, aunque ni una lo hubiese mencionado, estaban realmente cansadas por el viaje.  
La mañana llego y con ella la héroe fue la primera en despertar, admiró por unos minutos el adorable rostro de Catra durmiendo y suavemente se retiró de la cama evitando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, beso la frente de su pareja y salió a toda prisa, a que se debía el motivo de todo eso?, sencillo, el cumpleaños de su querida gatita estaba demasiado cerca, llamó a la puerta de la habitación donde sabía que sus amigos descansaban.

-Te estábamos esperando – menciono su amiga en lo que la hacía pasar – dinos que es eso tan importante de lo que tenías que hablarnos? – pregunto Bow aun en cama.

Adora juntó sus manos y de la forma más sería posible dijo.

-el cumpleaños de Catra es pasado mañana.

Ambos amigos se miraron con incredulidad, acaso esa era la noticia tan importante que estaban esperando?

-No puede ser – Bow se hecho rápidamente cubriendo su rostro con la sabana – para eso nos despertaste a las cinco y media de la mañana?, es importante para ti, lo sé, pero decirnos a eso de las nueve suena igual de bien para mí.

La rubia se llevó la mano al mentón por unos minutos, el arquero tenía razón.

-bueno, ya estamos aquí de todas formas, has pensado que quieres hacer? – pregunto Glimmer tomando asiento junto a Adora.

-Quería hacer una fiesta con todas las demás – soltó de repente.

Bow que aún estaba cubierto con las sabanas tomó asiento tras escuchar eso.

-Amm… y tú crees que eso le vaya a gustar?

-porque no le gustaría? – respondió la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Querida – esta vez interrumpió la reina – estas segura que eso es lo que le gustaría a ella?, este será su primer cumpleaños fuera de la horda, estoy segura que si invitas a todos nuestros amigos vendrán con gusto, pero creo que es algo que deberías consultar con ella.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa – menciono en tono triste.

-A veces las sorpresas no son del todo buenas – dijo el arquero acercándose a Adora – mejor dinos como eran las fiestas de cumpleaños cuando aún estabas allá en la horda, quizá así podamos hacernos una idea.

Un silencio penetro la habitación, Bow y Glimmer chocaron miradas.

-Bueno, en la horda no se tenía permitido celebrar nada parecido – suspiró.

-pero entonces…eso significa que Catra jamas tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Otro silencio algo más duradero que el anterior volvió a presentarse.

-no, muy probablemente no.

La conversación se vio interrumpida debido a una llamada de Entrapta, la genio necesitaba de Adora para realizar algunas correcciones a la nave, la rubia sin más opción se despidió de sus amigos diciéndoles que retomarían el tema más tarde, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, si entrapta necesitaba algo lo mejor sería hacerlo ese instante, caso contrario no pararía de llamar hasta ser atendida, los dos amigos despidieron a Adora cuando esta salía por la puerta.

Catra por su parte abrió los ojos pesadamente sintiendo frio, cosa extraña ya que generalmente la temperatura que compartía con su pareja era la ideal siempre a la hora de despertar, movió su mano en dirección a la ubicación de Adora buscando su cuerpo y supo que se encontraba sola "eso lo explica" pensó al momento que se levantaba y realizaba sus estiramientos habituales, no había señal de la ojiazul por ningún lado, aun con toda la pereza del mundo se dispuso a bañarse, odiaba el contacto con el agua, lo admitía, pero más que el agua lo que odiaba era no mantenerse limpia, tras una no muy larga ducha Catra se dirigió a la cocina, sus amigos estaban ahí pero no había señales de su novia.

-Hey chicos – saludo entrando en el lugar – vieron a Adora por aquí?

-hola Catra – respondió amigablemente Glimmer – Aun debe estar en la nave, Entrapta llamó porque al parecer necesitaba corregir unas cosas.

-Así que es eso.

Tomó asiento y cogiendo unas galletas y un vaso de leche se dispuso a desayunar, conversó con sus amigos de cosas nada importantes hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse, la héroe ingreso en la habitación saludando con un cálido beso a la felina sentándose junto a ella.

-Que tal la nave - mencionó Catra sujetando una galleta para luego soparla en el vaso y comerla.

-Pues ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – no hay forma de detener a Entrapta cuando quiere realizar cambios.

\- Que? Y ahora que cosa le aumentara– decía Bow levantando las manos.

Adora sonrió ante esa reacción

-Si hubiese entendido te lo diría, pero ella utilizo palabras muy técnicas, aunque descuida, creo que no son grandes alteraciones, algo sobre ahorro de combustible más velocidad y nuevas camas en los dormitorios.

Las oír eso las orejas de la felina se pusieron de punta.

-Entonces ya no abran más camas duras al momento de dormir? – pregunto entusiasmada.

-Nop – sonrió Adora mientras veía la feliz cola de Catra moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Genial.

Terminaron de desayunar entre algunas risas, la ojiazul pregunto si alguien deseaba acompañarla a visitar a Netossa, debía recoger unos pequeños paquetes que Entrapta necesitaba, Bow y Glimmer negaron al mismo tiempo, ya habían quedado en hacer otros planes, miro a su novia y esta asintió, adoraba que pudieran entenderse perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras, se despidieron de sus dos amigos y partieron rápidamente, Netossa y Spinnirella eran ahora muy buenas amigas suyas, fueron las primeras princesas en felicitar la nueva relación que había surgido en las protagonistas, además de siempre estar ahí al momento de dar algún consejo, además si alguna de las chicas necesitaba hablar de su relación y no sabían a quién recurrir, las esposas estaban más que dispuestas a recibirlas, Adora había aceptado la petición de Entrapta especialmente por ese motivo, necesitaba consejo.

\- Wow, Entrapta hizo la nave incluso más rápida de lo que ya era, ella es increíble no crees? – preguntó Catra mirando a su compañera.

La rubia no respondió, tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el mentón mirando fijamente quien sabe que, la felina se acercó un poco más e hizo otro comentario.

\- Ya te había comentado que me atraen un poco las chicas frikis? Debería pedirle a Entrapta una cita – bromeó, sabía que su novia fingiría celos y le seguiría el juego….pero nada, aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y algo molesta la chica de ojos bicolor se sentó repentinamente sobre la rubia, eso sin duda alguna devolvió a Adora a la realidad, miro a Catra y esta no dijo nada, solo estaba ahí con una cara de pocos amigos pero al mismo tiempo con un rostro algo consternado.

-Perdón – suspiro- no era mi intención haberte ignorado.

-… Si, note esa última parte.

-Awww, tu carita de semi enojo es tan adorable –dijo jugando con las mejillas de la ex capitana.

-No soy adorable! – respondió entre risas deteniendo las manos de adora.

Así se mantuvieron un buen rato hasta llegar a su destino, la rubia había podido manejar bien la situación, no quería preocupar a su novia ni nada parecido, pero no podía evitar pensar en el cumpleaños y lo que debería hacer, tras aterrizar una cálida bienvenida de parte de sus amigas se hizo presente, Netossa y Catra chocaron puños con la típica mirada desafiante, ambas tenían algo más que en común, adoraban competir, Spinnirela por otro lado solo sonreía ante esa situación, ya estaba acostumbrada de ver a su esposa así.

-Vaya, ha pasado un buen par de semanas sin vernos, como han estado – hablo Netossa tomando lugar junto a la princesa del viento.

\- Ya sabes, visitando lugares, devolviendo la magia – la rubia cruzó los brazos – bastante trabajo ahora que lo pienso.

\- Gajes del oficio – esta vez fue la gata.

Después de poner los paquetes en la nave los cuales ya estaban más que preparados y colocados en redes hechas por la misma princesa, la pareja casada las invito entrar en su hogar, era bastante amplio y muy elegante "seguramente la decoración es obra de spinny" pensó la rubia mientras veía los detalles de las paredes y lo bien que se veía la combinación de colores, al llegar a la estancia principal ambas parejas tomaron asiento, risas y varias historias llenaron el lugar, Catra presumía como en ciertas ocasiones debía salvar el trasero de su novia ya que esta se confiaba mucho y Adora también relataba sus historias en donde era ella la que debía rescatar a la intrépida felina.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ya cuando notaron lo tarde que se había hecho decidieron que era la hora de retirarse, La heroína estaba un poco inquieta, aún no había hablado con Netossa o Spinnirela de la situación que la aquejaba, pero tampoco era algo que quería comentar frente a su pareja, Netossa rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación, era una persona bastante intuitiva después de todo, miro de reojo a Spinny y luego miro a Adora, la princesa del viento solo asintió, si la rubia creía que ella y Catra tenían una buena habilidad para comunicarse sin palabras, pues la pareja de esposas se encontraba en un nivel muchísimo superior.

-Catra – hablo la morena haciendo que la felina girara en dirección a ella – olvide decirte que… amm…me llegaron unos nuevos dulces, son cortesía de Scorpia.

-oh, te refieres a eso que están en la despensa? – le siguió el juego su esposa.

-si esos – asintió - Spinny te los dará, yo llevare la ultima caja a la nave, las veremos ahí.

-Dulces de Scorpia? Eso suena bien – cometo la felina siguiendo a la otra princesa.

La héroe y la morena caminaron entonces en dirección contraria, Catra miro de reojo por unos segundos y siguió con su camino.

-muy bien, no tenemos tiempo, lo que vayas a decirme mejor que sea rápido – Netossa sujeto el brazo de adora y casi corriendo salieron del lugar

Ya en la nave la rubia explico el verdadero motivo de su visita acerca del cumpleaños de Catra y que este estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, le hizo saber sobre su idea de realizar una fiesta sorpresa, también le comento la reacción de sus amigos acerca de eso y de cómo no habían reaccionado tan bien a lo que ella tenía planeado hacer, la morena por su parte sujetaba su mentón escuchando atentamente cada detalle antes de emitir su opinión.

-Por eso estoy aquí – término.

\- Ahora sé que te aqueja – suspiró – mira Adora, tu idea es maravillosa, realizar una fiesta por el cumpleaños de alguien generalmente suele ser la mejor opción, pero en esta ocasión debo estar de lado de Bow y Glimmer, no estoy segura si eso sea buena idea en la situación de Catra.

-Pero porque? Cual situación?.

Netossa coloco una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Escucha, lo que debes hacer es hablar con ella, debes ser directa y preguntarle si estaría cómoda con una fiesta, no, de hecho deberías preguntarle si está bien poder celebrarlo incluso solamente las dos… tu misma me lo estás diciendo, en la horda tal celebración no existía, a Catra le tomo mucho tiempo abrirse a nosotras, pero ahora, estamos hablando de algo que es realmente personal, debes velar por sus sentimientos, como crees que se pondría si de un rato a otro una celebración de la que no es familiar aparece frente a si de la nada?

-yo… no lo había pensado – llevó ambas manos a su rostro – estaba tan concentrada en hacer algo grande que ignore lo realmente importante.

-Tienes mucho, pero mucho tiempo por delante para planear reuniones y cumpleaños querida, pero antes de llegar a eso se debe empezar poco a poco.

-Si, tienes razón, la única forma de continuar y mejorar es hablando la una con la otra, pero…crees que ella quiera conversar conmigo al respecto sobre eso?

-estoy segura de que lo hará, ella te ama, si le preguntas sé que te responderá.

Tras decir eso una suave brisa se sintió, esa era la señal de que Spinny y Catra ya estaban acercándose, Adora abrazó a Netossa agradeciendo el consejo, realmente haber hablado con ella era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, vio llegar a la felina cargada de algunas pequeñas cajas mientras reía sobre las historias que la princesa relataba sobre su esposa y lo cascarrabias que podía ser en ocasiones, también le conto la historia cuando Netty era joven y siempre terminaba enredada con sus propias redes porque no podía controlarlas.

-ya, ya, tampoco abuses –tosió ligeramente la morena.

-gracias por habernos recibido – mencionó la rubia ayudando a sostener algunas pequeñas cajas.

-las visitaremos mas seguido – hablo la gata.

Netossa y Spinnirela extendieron sus manos despidiéndose mientras veían a la nave partir.

-cómo te fué – pregunto la princesa del viento mirando a su esposa.

-Estarán bien, son buenas chicas.

De regreso a Bright Moon las protagonistas evitaron la tentación de comer los apetitosos dulces, querían comerlos con una taza de café o chocolate caliente en el caso de Adora, Catra notó que su novia ya no estaba tan distraída como lo estuvo en todo el transcurso del día y sintió alivio por ello, tenía la ligera sospecha de que Netossa era la responsable de que su pareja retomara un poco la actitud normal que solía tener, pero no estaba segura si debía preguntar, además eso también la puso algo triste, que sería tan importante para que Adora no hablara con ella de algún problema y buscara alivio en terceros?

Ya de vuelta en su hogar ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cocina donde para sorpresa de ambas se encontraban sus dos compañeros, eso era algo bueno, significaba que no deberían esperar más para comer aquellos dulces, mencionaron que los había hecho Scorpia así que todos se sintieron tentados a comerlos ese instante, se acomodaron en la mesa inmediatamente pero fueron levemente interrumpidos por uno de los cocineros del castillo, el coloco en la mesa agua caliente, cubiertos, platos y algunos otros detalles, posteriormente le entrego a Glimmer un plato con un pedazo de pastel y a Bow lo mismo solo que de diferente color.

-Lo lamento chicas, olvide que pedimos esto, les gustaría tener también un pedazo?, está recién preparado – pregunto la reina.

Adora negó cortésmente, no tenía ganas de eso de momento, miro a Catra pero ella no respondió, solo se quedó ahí mirando extrañamente el plato, al no recibir respuesta el cocinero se alejó, los tres amigos no entendían muy bien que sucedía.

-Eso es pastel cierto?

Algo extrañados por la pregunta respondieron que sí.

-Es la primera vez que veo uno tan de cerca, acaso es el cumpleaños de alguno de ustedes? –pregunto algo asustada, no tenía nada que darles.

Los tres se miraron sin saber que decir en especial Adora.

-No, no es el cumpleaños de ni uno – respondió Glimmer.

-Catra… ya habías comido pastel anteriormente? Pregunto Bow.

Catra negó levemente.

\- Ni en tu cumpleaños?

La gata recordó vagamente su infancia y adolescencia en cuanto a esa fecha, prácticamente no tenía recuerdos, la horda no permitía ese tipo de celebraciones, lo consideraban algo sin sentido, solo era el día que naciste, que tan importante podía ser eso para ellos o para su causa, indago un poco más y un pequeño flash se le vino a la mente, si tenía uno recuerdo de esa fecha, uno de cuando Adora y ella eran niñas.

-En la horda no se nos permitía celebrar algo así – miro a Adora y le sonrió – pero tengo un recuerdo muy lindo contigo en él - sonrió.

Adora que aún no mencionaba palabra alguna sintió el suave toque de la mano de su novia en su rostro.

-Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero éramos niñas, ese día era mi cumpleaños y tu querías celebrarlo a toda costa, una vez habíamos escuchado que en ese día se soplaba una vela y se comía una especie de pan suave y dulce, como eras amiga de la cocinera y ella te mimaba a veces pudiste conseguir que te regalara un pan recién horneado, no era muy grande, más pequeño que la palma de mi mano ahora que lo veo, pero para nosotras era gigante, te robaste un poco de azúcar también y luego viniste corriendo a nuestra habitación, lo pusimos sobre una tela y le echamos toda el azúcar encima, luego incrustamos un palito seco y le prendimos fuego a la punta con un viejo encendedor simulando una vela, me dijiste que debía pedir un deseo y luego soplar, lo hice y dividimos ese pan con azúcar en dos, fue el mejor pastel de mi vida, gracias.

Adora si contener las lágrimas sujeto a su novia y la llevo corriendo a su habitación, Bow y Glimmer entendían la frustración por la que pasaba Adora, sin darse cuenta ellos también terminaron llorando suavemente, si a ellos les había roto el corazón semejante historia… como se encontraría el corazón de su amiga ahora mismo?, querían estar ahí para ella, pero decidieron que esta era una situación que solo convenía a dos personas.

-Adora que sucede.

No respondió, llego a la habitación y cerro las puerta tras de si, sentó a su novia en la cama y sin poder mantenerse más tiempo en pie cayo de rodillas llorando frente a ella, lloraba por todo el tiempo en el que Catra había sufrido, lloró por haberla dejado sola, lloró por no haber podido compartir más cumpleaños con ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento – repetía una y otra vez sujetando las manos de su pareja – jamás dejaré que pases otro cumpleaños sola, te compraré todos los pasteles que quieras, no me separaré de ti en todo el día – aun lloraba – te recordare siempre lo feliz que soy por el hecho de que hayas nacido y que hayas formado parte de mi vida.

-No necesitas hacer todo eso – dijo Catra limpiando las lágrimas de su novia – estoy consciente de lo importante que soy para ti como tú lo eres para mí.

La rubia entonces se recostó en la amplia cama acomodando a Catra junto a ella, sujetaba su rostro suavemente sin dejar de admirar esos ojos bicolor en los que adoraba perderse, la felina por su parte navegaba en los azules ojos que su pareja poseía, estuvieron en un silencio cómodo por un largo rato entrelazando sus manos o acariciándose tiernamente.

-sabes…quería hacer una fiesta para tu cumpleaños-dijo suavemente Adora.

-Mi cumpleaños? – los ojos de la felina se abrieron con sorpresa.

-si, es pasado mañana.

Lo había olvidado completamente, de hecho de no haber sido por su pareja, quien sabe si se le hubiese venido a la cabeza recordar tal fecha, ahora entendía porque la rubia había estado tan distraída y por qué hace unos instantes había llorado desconsoladamente, sintió como su corazón se envolvía en una cálida y reconfortante sensación.

-no necesito una fiesta – susurró acurrucándose más a Adora – si estás conmigo es lo único que necesito.

La héroe envolvió con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de su amante, estaría con ella ese y todos los cumpleaños de ahora en adelante en adelante.

El día especial había llegado, la rubia se había levantado antes que nadie y dirigiéndose a la cocina recogió un pan el cual le había pedido a uno de los cocineros que se lo preparara la noche anterior, tomo algo de azúcar, cogió una ramita seca de uno de los árboles y junto a un encendedor se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, para su suerte Catra aun se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, Adora la contemplo por unos segundos pensando para si lo afortunada que era, beso la frente de su novia suavemente y esperó pacientemente a abriera los ojos, por suerte para ella Catra no demoró bastante, igual que la primera vez la felina sintió un poco de frio y con la mano busco el cuerpo de su amante en busca de calor pero no había nadie ahí .

"No otra vez" pensó.

Tomo asiento y entonces sintió unos suaves labios posarse sobre ella, ahí en frente se encontraba Adora sosteniendo el primer pastel que habían conocido en su vida, finas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, recordó su infancia recordó todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar donde debían estar, una junto a la otra, entonces Adora encendió la ramita.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor – dijo sonriendo sin poder evitar caer una lagrima – pide un deseo y sopla.

Catra así lo hizo, soplo y la suave llamita que hasta hace no mucho brillaba desapareció, sujetó el pequeño pan y colocándolo delicadamente sobre una mesita de noche que tenía junto a ella se abalanzo sobre la rubia, se besaron una, dos, quien sabe cuántas veces hasta estar satisfechas, la habitación rebosaba de varios "te amo" y "gracias", ahora celebrarían juntas todas la fechas importantes, estarían ahí la una para la otra siempre, harían mil y una nuevas experiencias, tenían todo el mundo por delante, nada podía detenerlas y querían realizar todos los planes que se propusieran desde conseguir una propia casa hasta formar una familia.

Se separaron lentamente y tomando aquel pequeño pan rebosante de azúcar lo dividieron en dos, Catra no lo había dicho en ese entonces y tampoco lo diría ahora, pero el primer deseo que pidió cuando eran niñas era poder permanecer junto a Adora para siempre, este segundo deseo pidió tener una familia con la persona que amaba, quizá pedir una cosa el día de tu nacimiento si era algo mágico, su primer deseo se había cumplido y tenía la esperanza de que el segundo se concedería también.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho así como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, sus comentarios son bien recibidos, hasta la siguiente historia.


End file.
